e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E.G. TIME
| image = E-girls - EG TIME CD only.jpg|CD Only E-girls - EG TIME 3Blu-ray.jpg|CD+3Blu-ray/CD+3DVD E-girls - EG Time Bluray.jpg|CD+Blu-ray/CD+DVD | title = E.G. TIME | original = | type = Studio Album | artist = E-girls | released = December 24, 2014 (Digital) January 1, 2015 (Physical) | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2014 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 57:53 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-" "Odoru Ponpokorin" "Highschool♡love" "Mr.Snowman" | chronotype = Album | previous = COLORFUL POP (2014) | current = E.G. TIME (2015) | next = E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (2016)}} E.G. TIME is the third album released by E-girls. It was released on January 1, 2015 in five editions: a CD+3Blu-ray edition that came in a special package, a CD+3DVD edition that came in a special package, a CD+Blu-ray edition, a CD+DVD edition, and a CD only edition. Limited Blu-ray and DVD editions includes a second bonus CD, with remixes of the song "RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~". Albums bought on LDH Mobile store or at E-girls FAMILY official CD/DVD shop fanclub comes with an alternative jacket cover and a bonus 2015 calendar. CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD editions includes a 80-page photobook from the E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" tour. All editions also include a special card. Prior to the physical release, the album was released digitally a week earlier. The album is certified Platinum by RIAJ for the shipment of 250,000 copies. Editions Limited First Press Editions * 2CD+3DVD (RZCD-59756~7/B~D, ¥5,940) * 2CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-59758~9/B~D, ¥7,020) * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-59760~1/B, ¥3,780) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-59762~3/B, ¥4,860) Regular Editions * CD+3DVD (RZCD-59764/B~D, ¥5,940) * CD+3Blu-ray (RZCD-59765/B~D, ¥7,020) * CD+DVD (RZCD-59766/B, ¥3,780) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-59767/B, ¥4,860) * CD Only (RZCD-59768, ¥3,078) Singles E-girls - EG Anthem DVD.jpg|"E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS-"|link=E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- E-girls - Odoru Ponpokorin DVD.jpg|"Odoru Ponpokorin"|link=Odoru Ponpokorin E-girls - Highschool love DVD.jpg|"Highschool♡love"|link=Highschool♡love E-girls - MrSnowman DVD.jpg|"Mr.Snowman"|link=Mr.Snowman Tracklist CD # -Introduction- # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Mr.Snowman # Music Flyer # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- - Dream & E-girls # Rock n Roll Widow (ロックンロール・ウィドウ) # Highschool♡love # Odoru Ponpokorin (おどるポンポコリン; Dance the Pompokorin) # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ (自由の女神 ~ユーヴライア~; Statue of Liberty ~Yuvuraia~) # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! (うれしい！たのしい！大好き！; Happy! Fun! Love!) # Again # Chocolat (ショコラ) # Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME version) # Follow Me (E.G. TIME version) # Kibou no Hikari ~Kiseki wo Shinjite~ (Dream & E-girls version) (希望の光 ~奇跡を信じて~; Ray of Hope ~Believe in Miracle~) Bonus CD 2CD+3DVD, 2CD+ 3Blu-ray, 2CD+DVD and 2CD+Blu-ray only # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- m-flo Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- DJ DARUMA & CHAKI ZULU Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- Yellow Claw Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- HABANERO POSSE Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- WATAPACHI Remix # RYDEEN -Dance All Night- m-flo DnB Remix DVD/Blu-ray CD+3Blu-ray and CD+3DVD= ; Disc 1 * Video Clip # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- - Dream & E-girls # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Odoru Ponpokorin # Odoru Ponpokorin (Animation Clip) * Document Movie #E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" Documentary ; Disc 2 * E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" in Budokan 01 # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # Gomennasai no Kissing You # JUST IN LOVE # One Two Three # Diamond Only # Suki Desuka? # Sayonara # JUICY LOVE (Happiness) # Show Me Your Heart (Happiness) # We Can Fly (Happiness) # PEACE SUNSHINE (Dream) # Only You (Dream) # Shirayukihime (Flower) # Nettaigyo no Namida (Flower) # Taiyou to Himawari (Flower) ; Disc 3 * E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" in Budokan 02 # Seifuku Dance Medley (制服ダンスメドレー) # Celebration! # Kurukuru # CANDY SMILE # Follow Me # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # Himawari (E-Girls Version) #;–ENCORE– # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! # Odoru Ponpokorin # Yakusoku no Basho |-|CD+Blu-ray and CD+DVD= * Video Clip # Move It! -Dream & E-girls TIME- - Dream & E-girls # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Odoru Ponpokorin # Odoru Ponpokorin (Animation Clip) * Document Movie #E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" Documentary Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Kaede ** Fujii Karen ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu (credited on COLORFUL LAND concert) ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * E-girls ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka ** Hagio Misato (last release) ** Inagaki Rio (last release) ** Ikuta Risa (last release) ** Nakajima Momoka (last release) ** Watanabe Marina (last release) Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 271,685* (#14 album of the year (2015)) Trivia * It was the group's best selling album until June 2016, where E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- surpassed its sales. External Links * Album Page *Oricon Profile: 2CD+3Blu-ray | 2CD+3DVD | 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | CD+3Blu-ray | CD+3DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD+DVD | CD Only * iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Albums Category:2015 Albums Category:2015 Releases Category:Digital Albums Category:2015 Blu-rays Category:2015 DVDs Category:Platinum Certification Category:Number 1 Albums